sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emperor's New Groove (franchise)
|origin = (loosely based on) |short_stories = |comics = |graphic_novels = |strips = |magazines = |films = |atv = The Emperor's New School (2006–2008) |dtv = Kronk's New Groove (2005) |vgs = |soundtracks = The Emperor's New Groove (2000) |attractions = |footnotes = }} The Emperor's New Groove is a Disney media franchise that commenced in 2000 with the theatrical release of the film of the same name. Films *''The Emperor's New Groove'' is a 2000 American animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures on December 15, 2000. It is the 40th Disney animated feature film. *''Kronk's New Groove, also known as 'The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove, is a 2005 direct-to-video animated musical comedy film released by The Walt Disney Company on December 13, 2005. The film is the sequel and spin-off to the 2000 animated film The Emperor's New Groove. Documentary films ''The Sweatbox'' is a documentary designed to show behind the scenes footage of Kingdom of the Sun. In reality, it illustrated the slow and painful transformation from Kingdom of the Sun to The Emperor's New Groove, including the director, Sting (whose wife created the documentary), artists, and voice cast being dismayed by the new direction. Its major theme is creative-executive conflicts. Unproduced film *Kingdom of the Sun' was the original draft of the film that went through massive changes and eventually became ''The Emperor's New Groove. It is considered a different film despite being vaguely cosmetically reminiscent of the finished one. It was described as being an epic film on par with The Lion King as opposed to the buddy comedy it became. TV series *''The Emperor's New School'' is an American animated television series that aired on Disney Channel. The show is based on the characters from The Emperor's New Groove and its direct-to-video sequel Kronk's New Groove. It aired from 2006-2008. Video games *''The Emperor's New Groove'' is a video game based upon the 2000 film of the same name, developed by Argonaut Games for the PlayStation and Microsoft Windows, and by Sandbox Studios for the Game Boy Color. *''The Emperor's New Groove Groove Center'' is a part of the Disney's Activity Center series, which allows the player to do activities that tie into the film upon what it is based. Music *''The Emperor's New Groove'' is the soundtrack to the film, which included many songs that were originally written for Kingdom of the Sun and then discarded. *''My Funny Friend and Me'' is a song by English musician Sting. It was written by Sting and David Hartley, and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song at the 73rd Academy Awards in 2001. *''Snuff out the Light'' was the deleted villain song from Kingdom of the Sun, to be sung by Yzma (played by Eartha Kitt). It demonstrated that she thought light made people age, so if she could force the world into total darkness she could be beautiful and young forever. Common elements Cast and Characters Crew Reception Critical reaction References Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:The Emperor's New Groove (franchise) Category:Film series introduced in 2000